User blog:MrAwesome300/Translated Lyrics: Obama vs. Romney
Well, I had a lot of fun doing my first Translated Lyrics of Scrooge vs. Trump that I went ahead and did Obama vs. Romney, and lemme tell ya, this one is nuts. I did the same as the first, translated English to Japanese and got an odd version of English, and translated that to Japanese again and got an even odder version of English. Romney I can not be determined by the fact that this fight is happening. Super PAC me, I'm rich, but I have a stack of fat All know, or we down for the election of 2008 The decent of victory, you're complexion political You're not quite bite, Barack, What kind of change, all, you do not appear I expect we still You may want to shut down your mouth! However, as Guantanamo Bay , they are both open From the Windy City, and I Where you are looking for you blowhards fairly. However, you are kicked out left it does not work, and to be, will be coming in January I'm stronger than the jaw line of my life, I rhyme when you spit the phrase Than the hard front door to the old age of my mission, knock you Please refer to the silver spoon? It dug a mass of debt from It took you four years to drop unemployment to 8 percent less than it is down! You feel that Barry? It's old news, everyone is listening And what, weak economic did not even about you song! Romunikoru for the cause of the vicious businessmen, I steal this race! I'll go to Bain Capital in the ass of your ass , I will rebuild your face Obama To say your father was a great man, it must be that they are still. City, let's teach you to dress up 'em, whether there is a need to stop the attack. You have the face and the mom jeans, Mr. Fantastic. Because I like running rich and white, to cheese cake, yes! Conformity is required for your doll, Republicans, In the hands of their back until now, Mitt phone! I'm the head of state, but you are similar to the head of cabbage To get hit by the economic stimulus package is Maibauto! If there is no chance, it's the bad guy, it is not possible that you also touch you! In (2 terms!) White House, you have to trust more than four years just. If you want to save the rhyme of your best in the second half, It is 47% , through the kick, cause right now , I am of your ass. Romney What 40% of them, angry faithful you! How you had what, parent of many decent, do you remind it? Obama Well, uh, I respect all religions, it appears, but it might get crazy First, when the White House, you have a second female, 3rd! Romney Man, what are you doing? Why do you not grow a wife? You were caught in a female version of Patrick Ewing! Obama Well, I it clear that, not, uh let me to be able to twist After the fist, you find your face very, And I, kissed we. (YES, THIS ACTUALLY CAME UP) Romney Ahhuuhhhaa You're stuttering communist! Obama There you go! Well you stupid! Romney You're stupid! Lincoln The power of my investment in this huge bald bird! There shall be no Prime Minister of the no 2 turds president! You! I want to love you! Do not talk about change, it is just right! I fought for what was a bullet of my brain that passes through it for I am! And you're bread and cake moneybag of you, but you invert the floppity It is this country, you do not want to you can play as Monopoly company! Bitch, I smack the same with you, I traverse to reach the pass correctly! "Of the people, by the people, for the people"! Eagle! Category:Blog posts